Silver pools of knowledge
by whenineternal
Summary: His head filled with romantic thoughts, and his hands filled with books, Legolas must struggle through the hardships that follows a mission of as great importance as his current, look out for a certain green eyed trouble atracter. A/N slash
1. Prolouge

**Silver pools of ****knowledge**

by whenineternal

**Prolouge**

"We have to do something!" The words echo through my head even now, after hours have past since they were uttered. I have never seen Lord Celeborn like that before, and to be honest it scared me a little to see the fire in his eyes as he surveyed the gathered elves that were avoiding looking him in the eye.

I guess I can understand him. One of his closest friends was in the middle of the dangers that were to shoot upwards very soon. If it were me in his situation I would have done the same as he did. Haldir and the twins are my best friends and I can`t bare the thought of ever loosing them.

Well it is nearly noon, the councel will continue now and I am still obligated to be there. Sometimes I hate being a prince, the duties and all the expectations, it wears me down. But I wouldn`t change a thing about my life. I love my family and I love my friends, a lot.

The bell rings so I make my way to the balcony where the lords are all waiting.

The first I see when I reach it is Lord Celeborn pacing with his head down-turned, the swish of his silver robes strangely loud in the tense silence that envelopes the council.

"Someone must go" is the first and only thing Lord Elrond says when everyone is seated in their chairs. I look around at the oldest and wisest of the council. There is my own father, sitting as still as a statue and staring in front of him, I know this look as he is in deep thought.

Then there is Glorfindel, formerly chief of the house of the Golden Flower, now Lord Elrond`s chief war councelor, he is looking at a spot on the ground, his forehead furrowed and he looks to be biting his cheek. I`m guessing he has something on his mind that he should rather not utter.

After him there is Lord Elrond. His brown hair is held back by braids and pearls, and a majestic crown rests on his head. As always his face looks calm, but I can pride myself in knowing him good enough to say with confidence that the wheels in his head are turning fast.

By his side sits Erestor. The elf is nearly as old as Lady Galadriel but not quite as. His hands are folded in his lap and he is gripping at his fingers so hard the knuckles of his hands are white. I don`t think he likes the idea very much. But he is after all a scholar, he is made to think everything through, down to the smallest detail and probably knows all the dangers that lies in what must be done, I bet he knows it better than the Lords of the lands themselves.

There are the twins but they look like they normally do. The mischeviousness in their eyes is still present, and they`re fidgeting in their seats, ready to run for it when they can.

Then there is Lord Celeborn. He looks calmer now than he did before the break and I know he is a little satisfied with the desicion that is in the making. But he hides it all so well behind a mask of fierce calmness. His eyes are still burning with knowledge as they always do, and his expression is one of control.

Beside him sits the beautiful Lady Galadriel. Her golden locks catch the sun so that it almost blinden me when I look at her. But I blink a few times and I can see normal again, only to find her knowing eyes looking into mine. It is as if she knows something of me, before I know it myself. Well, considering she has the gift of foresight I probably shouldn`t be so surprised.

Haldir sits beside her, and he looks just like the Marchwarden he is. With his red cloak and control of mind he is almost as intimidating to look at for long, as the Lords.

I move my eyes back to Lord Celeborn, but not before looking into Lady Galadriels eyes again and I can hear her voice in my head, soothing me and encouriging my decision.

When my eyes land on the silver lord, I feel my strength intensified as he too is looking at me. It almost makes me wonder if he has heard what Lady Galadriel has said to me.

"I will go" I whisper it first to myself, and look into the silver eyes of the migthiest of the Lords, while repeating myself. "I will go", the reaction isn`t immediate, but when it comes it is in the strong voice of my father.

"No, Legolas you will not" I do not acknowledge him, only keep my eyes set on Lord Celeborn`s and I grin on the inside at the pride I can see in the silver pools of knowledge.

"No one else can Ada" I turn my attention to my father after a while and I have no idea where it is coming from, what i say, but I have a feeling some of it is Galadriel, perhaps even Lord Celeborn. "If anyone is to help, it must be someone who can stay with him all the time, so we need someone who can pass as a student. I am the youngest elf in all of Middle- Earth Ada, who else fits better than me?"

I can see my father`s resolve crumbling as he sees the wisdom behind my words and I grab his hand in mine. I am going to miss my father very much, he is the one I love the most in my life and I know he loves me just as much, even though he doesn`t show it that often.

"We`ll go with him" I look up at the almost identical voices and see the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, standing and looking straight at their father.

Lord Elrond is about to speak but is interupted by someone else, and the voice gives me chills at the same time as it sends a warmth to my heart.

"I will follow him, and no other" Lord Celeborn is firm and has that look that makes everyone loose the will to argue.

I can sense my father relax slightly beside me by the way his shoulders loosen up a little and his grip on my hand isn`t as tight.

"Do not worry Thranduil, I won`t let any harm come to Legolas" Lord Celeborn says to my father, before looking at me. "He is dear to us all".

* * *

Okay! maybe this will finally go somewhere now!! I have had a major writers-block for so long I thought I was never going to be able to write again.

But I _think_ something's coming along now

This is very short but it`s just a prologue so... hope you like it and don`t think it`s a stupid idea. It`s not used before though, that I know at least.

This is set way before the Quest of the Ring (weird way of saying it) and Legolas is still very young and inexperienced...in everything people don`t go gettin' only dirty thoughts now...

I`m getting them myself so STOP this Bloody Authors Note!!

Review people, makes me feel LOVED!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Silver pool of knowledge**

by whenineternal

**Chapter 1**

It is nearing midnight when we find ourselves looking at a dreary buildning made of some stone that I have never before seen, set in a dirty street. Lord Celeborn`s silver clothing certainly don`t fit in here.

It isn`t the first time I have seen Celeborn in his riding outfit, but I am just as impressed by the firceness of his sword and the elegance of his bow every time I see it.

As I stare at him the words Lady Galadriel said, for my ears only, when we parted in Imladris comes back to me and i wonder what she meant by them.

`It`s good to take chances, little greenleaf, try and maybe you will find pleasure in it´.

It is true that I have always admired Lord Celeborn. Always watched how his demeanor could change from anger to concern as it often did when I came storming in and disrupting the council, with my clothes torn and tears welling up in my eyes after the older elves had picked on me.

I was never very good at hiding my infatuation with the lord and some thought it to be weird. He is after all several millenias older than me; he is even older than my own father. Now usually this have nothing to say since we elves are immortal, but that I was a mere elfling at the time no one believed me to grow up in that way so fast, and the older elflings would tease me and say I was abnormal.

An odd and unsettling sound reaches my ears and I am drawn roughly out of my memories. What I see when my eyes focus on the buildning in front of me, scares me to the point of me drawing the bow from my back and putting an arrow in it, stretching the string to it`s fullest.

The whole movement is done, almost faster than the human eye can see and I see a small smile on Celeborn`s face when I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. The familiar feeling of warmth spreads through my body again, starting from my chest as I know by that smile that he is proud of how my skills have developed.

I remember he once telling me, when I was little, that I would be the best archer in all of Middle-Earth, and this is what I have been working for, to make Lord Celeborn proud.

In the place before us, there is now another house and I watch facinated as a gate pops up from the ground.

Lord Celeborn moves towards the door but I linger behind, not feeling completley safe by this odd magic. I put the bow and arrow back in their place but keep my ground, still. Lord Celeborn notices that I am not following when he reach the door and turn to look for me. A warm smile lifts the corners of his mouth and he comes back to me.

"Tolo hi" he says and i am comforted by the gentle tone of his voice and how the Sindarin flows of his tounge like velvet.

Slowly I follow him, but the hand on my lower back that is applying gentle pressure makes not only my walk speed up, but my heart as well.

Celeborn knock three times on the wooden door when we reach it and not a minute later a redheaded plump women answer it.

At first she looked quite shocked, but now she looks suspicious and I can see one of her hands are going into her pocket, and I can bet she is gripping some kind of magic stick, the one that Lord Celeborn told me about in one of the many hours we sat together and talked about, well he told me about, this place.

I can`t blame her though, we are both wearing cloaks with our hood drawn up, leaving our faces in shadow now with no light to see, and these are the beginning of dark times, I would have been suspicious as well.

"Tiro na i ninniach vanui" Lord Celeborn says and I have to stifle a laugh. I understand as much that it must be some kind of code, but it is the weirdest code I have ever heard. Who talks about rainbows in this kind of situation?

The women`s look of sceptisime disappears and is replaced by one of awe as she stares at us for another second before she shakes her head and let us pass.

The hallway we enter is creepy and sends chills down my spine and I shudder.

Since Lord Celeborn has his hand still resting on my back, he of course feels it and he pulls me closer without saying a word.

I smile a little and relax more when not only the warmth of his hand, but his body temperature is past on for me to share.

The woman, who on the way has timidly introduced herself as Molly Weasley, leads us down a staircase, and from the open door at the bottom we can hear hushed voices.

They stop immediatly when we enter through it and at least seven heads snap up to look at the doorway. They are all different but one sticks out the most. It is a women with purple hair, a couple shades sharper than the flowers that grow everywhere in Mirkwood.

An old man stands from the table and hurry around it to stand in front of Lord Celeborn and greet him in elvish fashion.

I fidget immediatly when Lord Celeborn`s hand disappears from my back so he can greet the old man back and lower his hood.

Silently I step a little behind Celeborn, trying to hide and hoping they will forget me. If it is one thing I am, it is shy, especially when it comes to people I don`t know and I have after all not met a human before.

But of course they wont, Celeborn would never forget me, and they must have seen me by now.

"Welcome, Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien, we are so glad that you would come" the man says and his voice is old and wise, reminding me a little of Mithrandir.

"Mae Govannen Albus Dumbledore, Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo" Lord Celeborn says and then turn to me, knowing that I stood behind him now of course.

"This is Legolas Thranduilion, prince of Eryn Lasgalen" he introduce me and without hesitation now, I lower my own hood.

Albus Dumbledore looks me over, lingering on my eyes, before moving to greet me as well.

After the introduction`s of everyone I sit with Celeborn at the long wooden table.

I look around while the others talk, not obligated to join in any council here. It is nothing like the kitchen at home, or in Imladris. Those are much bigger and brighter, and in Mirkwood it has a river of sorts running around it at chest-level, elf-made of course, and quite useful.

But even if it lacks colour like in Mirkwood, and the brightness of Imladris it has, in a way, it`s own charm. The pots hanging on the wall, the large oil lamps hanging from the ceiling and the rickety benches with the stove made out of stone.

`_Haldir says hi little one, and the twins want`s you to know they already miss you_´.

The voice surprise me and I jerk a little in my seat before a smile comes to my lips.

Lord Celeborn looks at me with that concerned glint in his eyes and I probably look quite sad now. "Legolas?" he ask me and I turn slightly wet eyes to look at him.

"Lady Galadriel" is the only thing I say, but he seems to automatically know that she has sent me a message fom my friends and puts a hand on my shoulder. He massages it a little while turning his head back to Dumbledore. "You said there were rooms ready for us?" he asks and Dumbledore is just as fast to his feet as before.

"Yes, if you will follow Sirius he will show you, I better get back to the school" he says and with a quick nod to Lord Celeborn and one for me, he is gone.

Sirius stand as well, but with a much more languid pace and walks to the door with a gruff `follow me´ and a wave of the hand.

Lord Celeborn help me up from the bench, even though it`s not necessary, and keep his hand on my shoulder as he steers me in front of him.

The purple haired woman, Tonks, as she told us to call her, shouts a goodnight when we have come almost all the way up the stairs.

Sirius leads us up more stairs from the hallway we entered in earlier and I study the walls as we go. There is a thick layer of dirt many places, and spiderwebs hanging from the lamps. There are no pictures but my eyes land on several heads of some creature, hanging on the walls and I jump.

Lord Celeborn turns his head to look at me and then follows my line of sight. I can tell he isn`t so fond of them either, by the way his hand thighten it`s hold on my shoulder.

"I would have Legolas in my room, I do not mean to offend, but I do not know you of the race of men and can therefor not fully trust you" he says and my heart speed up. What am I supposed to do now, sleeping in the same room as him? I wouldn`t be able to keep my wandering eyes to myself and it will just be humiliating for me.

"I understand, I don`t trust everyone that comes and goes in this house myself. But let me tell you, so you don`t think worse about me than you probably already do. My family are dark wizards, not me. Not that I would call them family, filthy deatheaters" Sirius mumbled the last part to himself but our sensitive elven ears catch it and it make me wonder what a deatheater was, it sounded pretty nasty.

The room we were lead to is big, but dark and it has two beds, a nightstand for each and a dresser. In the furthermost corner of the room is a dirty mirror.

"I will leave you to your own then" Sirius said and like Dumbledore earlier had done, he left with a short nod to the both of us, and then we were alone.

Lord Celeborn put a travel bag, that I hadn`t noticed before, down on the bed and look around the room. I only sit on my bed and study him. He glows like all elves, but in the dark of this room he seems to shine with the power of the stars.

The silver hair, so rare amongst elves, is as majestic looking, set with the grey and silver of his clothes, as it has always been when I have seen him, either in peaceful Imladris or amongst the beautiful trees of my home.

I have yet to see him in his own home, my father thinks I am still too young to be traveling far and haven`t allowed me to visit the Golden Wood.

I must have been long gone because he has turned to me without my noticing. I blush when he smiles at me, obviously catching me staring at him.

He comes over and crouches down in front of me. This is it, he is going to tell me nothing is ever going to happen between us and that I am a fool for hoping.

But he does nothing like it, quite the opposite in fact. He kisses my forehead and I hear a breathed "Ai lässe" against my skin and smile.

* * *

Translations:

Tolo hi: Come now

Tiro na i ninniach vanui: Look at the beautiful rainbow

Mae Govannen: Well met

Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo: A star shines on the hour of our meeting

Lässe : Leaf (and is used now as a petname)

Okay let`s see how this will turn out… a little anxious about this one


	3. Chapter 2

**Silver pools ****of****knowledge**

by whenineternal

Disclaimer: okay I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Lord of The Rings, they belong to their respective authors J.K Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien. (sorry for it coming so late but I forgot:p)

**Chapter 2**

The next morning when I wake up, it takes me almost a whole minute before I remember where I am. But when my eyes finally focus, and the haziness of sleep has left them, I see the dark green of the ceiling above me, instead of the gray and mud coloured one I am so used to.

When I turn my head, drawn by instinct to the few rays of the sun filtering into the room, I see Lord Celeborn, with a book in his hands, looking out through the slim window of the room.

It is thrown wide open to let in the humid heat that is new to me and is a little choking, but also a slight breeze that helps clear the air.

As he hears the rustle of my bed sheets as I move, Lord Celeborn turns from the window, already with a gentle smile on his face.

"Good morning, Legolas. Did you sleep well?" he asks me, and his voice is so quiet and so gentle I can`t for the life of me keep the smile from forming on my face.

"Good morning, my Lord. My sleep was as good as can be" I wince a little as I do not want to use formalities with him, but as I can`t know what he prefer, I will call him by his title unless he ask me otherwise.

"Did you get the rest you needed?" I ask him. At first he don`t answer me. He goes to his nightstand and places the book upon it, and I get a quick look at the cover, recognise it to be one of the many books we pored* over before leaving for this place.

He folds his light robe around himself and sits down on the side of my bed, taking his time before answering my question.

"I feel I am well rested, Le hannon Legolas" he finally says and smiles at me again. With one hand he reaches forward and strokes it through my hair, lying loose around my shoulders.

For a long time, there is silence between us. His hand keeps stroking through my locks, and I feel my eyes close under the touch.

"Please Legolas" he whispers after a while and I feel my heart make a little extra bounce inside my chest as I hold my breath.

"No more titles. Use them as you like in public, but in the private of our own company I would have you not use them" he says.

I only nod as he let his hand rest on my cheek.

"You are very brave, Ernil nîn*" he murmurs, and just like he did last night, he leans forward and places a kiss on my forehead.

"You should get dressed, I believe it is time for breakfast soon" he says and leans back. He straightens his robe as he stands, and with one final stroke through my hair, he picks up his book and moves back to the window.

For a long minute I watch him, wondering about the slight frown that mar the perfection of his strong features. When the silence continues to stretch, I move the covers aside and sit up on the edge of my bed.

The kitchen is almost empty, the only occupants being Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, the latter moving around and making food, when I enter the room along with Celeborn.

They both look up at us and smiles grace both their features.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asks and leads us to the table, coming back after only a minute and putting food in front of us.

"Yes, we did thank you" Celeborn answer with a smile as he takes the plate she is offering him. She seems to blush a little and stands still for a moment, looking at him, before she lets out a little breath and dries her hands on the apron around her waist, even if her hands don`t look like they need it. I`m guessing it is just a nervous habit.

It is quiet while we eat, only the sounds of cutlery being laid on the porcelain plates and picked up again, and the shuffling of Mrs. Weasley`s feet as she walks around the room, picking up things here and there before disappearing up the stairs.

I start to squirm a little uneasily when I have finished my breakfast, as I`m not really fond of the quiet and sitting still, unless I am sitting in a meadow in my homeland, listening to the sounds of nature, of course.

"The kids should be down here in no time at all, so you can meet them" Mr. Weasley says and I look up at him and respond to the smile he is sending me, with one of my own.

"Are they aware of our presence?" Celeborn asks, and Mr. Weasley seems to jump a little and his smile is a tad more nervous when he shifts in his seat to look at Celeborn. Of course, this is no surprise. Elves get intimidated by his lordliness, men wouldn`t be any different, they must be even more frightened actually.

"Uhm. No, my Lord. They haven`t been told yet, but I imagine Molly would be telling them right at this moment..." Mr. Weasley falters a little in his speech at the end, the reason being Celeborn`s unrelenting stare. But I can see him relax, as his shoulders loose the tenseness, and sink visibly and his smile is one of relief, as Celeborn nod and allow a fleeting smile across his face.

As I turn back to the food in front of me, my ears pick up the sound of many feet padding down the stairs, several floors above us.

There has to be at least four, maybe five, footfalls I don`t recognize. I sit up straighter in my seat and glance at Celeborn for something I don`t know myself, whether encouragement or a comforting smile maybe.

Well I got both so it should be enough to keep me calm. I am after all a representative of not only the race of Elves, but also Middle-Earth, so it wouldn`t look good for me to be intimidated by men.

The voices that follow the foreign footfalls grow closer to me, and I reckon they are about halfway down the last stairs to the hallway upstairs. But even my heightened senses can`t prepare me for the rather loud pop! that comes from behind, as it is without warning.

When the slight shock that came over me has passed and the sounds of footsteps on stairs have quieted, I finally turn in my seat.

Before me stands four redheads that look slightly similar, one a girl the other three boys, two of which are twins I see. There is also a brown haired girl and a boy with black tousled hair and almost glowing emerald eyes.

Silence stretch on in the room, as no one dares say anything and the kids of men continue to stare at me in a way that would make anyone uncomfortable after a prolonged time.

Finally the stillness that covers everyone is broken by one of the redheaded boys in the most ridiculous way.

"Bloody hell!"

And translations:

Le hannon: thank you

Ernil nîn: My Prince

Okay, I`m not so sure what I think about this chapter but…

I have decided that the chapters wont be overly long and bla lala.

Now for the stars!!:

*1:Pored… I have no idea if that is how it`s written or if that word means something completely different than what I meant, but it`s one of the books they read from over and over again…

*2Ernil nîn: it means My Prince but I`m not sure if it`s written correct, the words are right but the wording if I make any sense right now…?


	4. Chapter 3

**Silver pools og knowledge**

by whenineternal

**Chapter 3**

At first, I was thrilled by the many books, in the rather small library; I came upon during my house exploring later that day. But now that I am looking through them, some only reading the title before putting it back on its shelf, some not even bothering with taking out of their place, I feel the excitement leave me, and at last I let myself sink into a deep chair.

The books I had read from all held titles of the like: Dark Spells for Dark Wizards, or How to Inflict Excruciating Pain.  
Some made sounds or started rattling when I came near, those were the ones hopped over.

I think I know why Sirius wanted us to know at least a little about his past and who his family were, because I wouldn`t have trusted anyone that lived in a place like this otherwise.  
Even though my home in Eryn Lasgalen is always slightly dense and a little dark, the atmosphere in this house is one completely different than the one amongst the trees at home. The dust is constantly tickling my nose and clouding my eyes, as it covers every surface of almost every room I have been in.

Earlier Celeborn left, along with the ragged and tired looking Remus Lupin, to go to Hogwarts. I wonder what his condition is, it is obvious that he isn`t at his best. And there is a certain light in the man's eyes that, I admit, makes me highly uncomfortable.  
I didn`t want Celeborn to leave and I am pretty sure he saw that, as he once again kissed my forehead and whispered a few reassuring words in my ear, before he left.

So I had excused myself from the others wondering stares, and searched the house nearly from top to bottom until I found my hideaway.  
A knock on the door had me looking up from the stack of books on the table in front of me. In the doorframe stood the redheaded girl, Ginny I believe her name was.  
"Yes?" I asked politely. She blushed and looked down at her feet before raising her eyes to mine again.

"Mom said that, um, that dinner was ready" she stumbled a little over her words, and I slightly raised an eyebrow before rising gracefully from the chair.  
With a last look at the book on top of the pile I had been unconsciously studying, Hogwarts: A History, I filed the title away to remember later and walked to the door.  
I motioned for her to walk by my side, and studied her out of the corner of my eye as we walked down the stairs to the first landing.

"You go to Hogwarts, Lady Ginny?" I asked her, the silence had lasted too long for me. She looked up and straight into my eyes, before her head dropped again and she nodded her head, blushing like a smitten maiden. For the rest of the walk to the kitchen in the basement, we were quiet and I studied the walls, shuddering once again at the heads of the little beings, which I had learned were called house elves.

It sounded barbaric to me, to call a creature a **house** elf!

The sound of laughter and loud voices reached my ears like a bomb going off right beside me, when Ginny opened the door to the basement kitchen.  
She looked at me with what I believe to be slight concern when she saw me wince, but I waved it off and motioned for her to walk before me.  
Once again she blushed. I am starting to wonder if I have that great effect on humans, or if there was something else, I sincerely hope there is another reason.  
I do want to have some intelligent people to talk to while I am here, except for Lord Celeborn, and to have them blushing and stuttering like this doesn`t make for very good company.

* * *

From what I gathered at the dinner table earlier, we are supposed to go into some place called "Diagon Alley", to get our "school stuff" as Ronald had put it, later this week.  
Their way of speaking, I must admit, is sometimes a little confusing to me. But they are simple minded humans after all, not weighed down with the wisdom of a long lifespan, and certainly not the obligations of royalty.  
There had been another round of stuttering and long looks, well it was more like staring on some parts, when they had me tell of home, and the business of court.

I delighted in the wonder and the excitement they all showed as I talked about the high trees of my homeland, and frowned when I told them about the spiders, with a little comment from Harry that `Hagrid would have loved it there´. They were awed when I told off the wonders of Imladris, the river Bruinen and the high falls. The twins, Fred and George, cheered when I mentioned the set of twins living there, and were really excited to hear more about them, giving even louder cheers and smacking the palms of their hands together when I told of their ways and widespread rumour as the most notorious mischief makers in all of the elven lands.

After a while I even told of Haldir, and his achievements to become Marchwarden of Lothlorien at such a young age. I felt slightly melancholic, talking about my friends to these people, but the way they took to my stories of them, and especially the praise Fred and George gave the twins as I recounted their most recent war of prank with Glorfindel, allthough it was more against him, than anything else.

For hours we must have sat there as Hermione especially asked question after question, she is rather thursty for knowledge, but I was more then happy to answer her inquiries.  
I feel so much more at ease here now, both with the house and it`s occupants, as after I had talked through almost the entire story of the last fifty years of my life it seemed, they had told me about the house at first then of Hogwarts and the outer world, both muggle as they called the non-magic folks and the wizarding world.

They had updated me on the situation with Voldemort and the Ministry of Magic, with Harry throwing a comment in about his experience after he came back from the graveyard, his adventures there however he didn`t want to divulge to me, and especially of his hearing just some days ago.  
It amazed me how long these people were willing to go, just so they could live in blissfull ignorance of what was really going on outside their very own doorstep.  
To publicly deny events that had happened, just because of how frightened they were that it could maybe be true.. It gave me a whole new look on how weak men could be, especially of mind if not in body.

Even if night had long since fallen, and everyone had retreated to their rooms, myself included, Celeborn had not yet returned. The moon that was only half this night, had been my only companion for over three hours now, as I sat with my knees drawn up to my chest on the old creaking wooden chair, looking out of the open window and up at the sky.  
The stars didn`t shine even half as bright here as they did on Arda, which was a pity as they were my nightly companions on many occasions.  
A sigh, and I stretched out my legs, setting them silently back on the floor, it was a lonely night for me even with the twinling sky to look at.

* * *

A/N um...hii*waves meekly* i know it`s been forever, but I have had the worst writers block I have ever experienced and it`s been shit (hopefully this chapter isn`t:)

hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but can`t promise anything as I am in the middle of my midterms no..haha middle of my, anyway! hope you like it and review people!! it makes me feel like I`ve accomplished something and then everything goes a hell of a lot faster;D


	5. Chapter 4

**Silver pools of knowledge by whenineternal  
**_by whenineternal_

**Chapter 4**

A whisper, so soft I could barely hear it even with my sensitive ears. A touch to the shoulder, a slight shake and I was being woken out of my reverie. The chair creeked under me as I turned quickly to the source of my awakening.

There he stood, looking even more majestic in the silver light of the moon still up there in the sky.  
For a moment I could do nothing but stare. At the locks that looked to be made of pure silver, and the way that the light caught on the many buckles holding his robe together, making them gleam.

He smiled and my heart seem to soar inside me, lifting me with it and I stood, moving as if instructed so and hugged him.  
His soft beautiful laughter tingled my ear and he put his arms around me and hugged me gently to him.  
I wanted to stay like that for the rest of the night, just relishing in the feel of his strong embrace.  
In vain did I try to calm my rapidly beating heart, and at last just tightened my hold on his robe and stayed there.

A hand patted my head, fingers running through the golden strands of hair and a sigh, so soft it was almost not discernible.  
With great reluctance, more so than I am willing to admit, I drew back from the comfort of Celeborn`s steadily beating heart and looked up at him.  
I felt a shudder run through my whole body as he slid his hands up to my shoulder, kneading them gently and resting one there while the other travelled up to the side of my face.

"You are young Lass," Celeborn whispered. I stared up at him not knowing what he was talking about.  
For a long while he was silent, we both were and not a sound came from outside. The whole house was almost eerily quiet.  
I swallowed hard and, really uncharacteristic of me, pulled away from the arms that I longed for the second they were no longer in contact with me.

With heavy steps I walked away from the window and sat on the bed, picking at a loose tread I found here and there on the soft green covers. That is all I hear these days it seemed, Lord Elrond had told me so before we left, my father kept telling me how young I am as he tried to persuade me to stay even after giving his consent.  
I am getting quite sick of it actually. There are not many things in this world or my own, that can irritate or anger me.

But people I respect and know with an open heart to be wiser than me, when they look at me still, like that little child I was some centuries ago now.  
I am not that wild little thing that would run around and put squished cherries in their hair just to be different.  
Not anymore!

I saw him moving, the slight swish of his robe as they moved with him, with the movements of his feet as he kneeled in front of me. Conciously, I kept my eyes averted from his so as to not give away any of that which was going through my head. The anger and slight sorrow, the frustration over anything not childish.

He moved my chin up even as I tried to refuse, to shake him off me, but not really trying all that hard.  
"Legolas look at me". It was a command, I realised and had no choice but to flick my eyes to his, a little shocked at the raised voice, at least in comparison to how he had spoken earlier, it was raised. But still not all that loud.

His eyes were still soft, so contradicting to the hand that had slightly squeezed my tigh to get my attention. I took in all of his face, the strong chin and high cheekbone. Leading to his ears and following the line where his hair met skin and up to the top of his head.  
Before my eyes at last connected with his and stayed there.

"You have a lot to experience little one, so much ahead of you. A whole new world of people waiting for you to set your eyes upon," I dropped my eyes and he stopped. He waited until I forced myself to look back into his eyes before continuing quietly, his voice dropping even more.

"But I will always be here" he all but whispered and rose slightly to place a kiss on my forehead. Well, that was his intention at least. Instead I leaned back so he were unable to reach and waited until he set curious eyes on my face again.

I shook my head in a minuscule movement and leant forward. I was going to do this, no way would anything stop me. Slowly I moved closer. He did nothing but sit there and look at me, with a knowing glint in his eyes but he didn`t move away. With quivering lips it was that I for the first time placed my mouth on his.

It lasted all but a second and I sat back, feeling unable to look at Celeborn at all. A low chuckle came and lips touched my forehead.  
"Ai, it may be you are not as young as we believe you to be, fair one" he murmured against my hair as he rested his head on mine. I couldn`t help but let the smile grow and dominate my face.

He lifted himself from the ground, keeping steady with one arm on each side of me, momentarily making me feel delightfully trapped and started to unclasp the thick outer robe as he walked over to his own bed. "You should get your rest Legolas, I do not believe watching the moon all night gives much respite from the days toil".

* * *

The rest of the week past quickly with tales of Hogwarts and trips in and out of stores in the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. I had, for the first time been amazed at what these wizards could do, as we looked at books that would smack down on your hand when you least expect it, and I wasn`t expecting it at all, and potions of a such large variety of colours bubbling in big bellied cauldrons. Some had large bubbles rising from and falling back down into the liquid, while others changed colours as people walked by.

Hermione had kindly been at my side the entire time, telling me about everything, showing me things and informing me on the many uses for the scarab beetles, which I had no idea what was and still don`t. She had also been so kind as to help me with the things I would need, at least according to her but I think she was quite right about most things, and then helping me pay for it.

We had run into some girls, apparently friends of Ginny and there had been an enormous amount of giggling and blushing which I still don`t understand. Put that on top of being stared at all day and you get a slight irritated rush through you, at least that was what it was like with me.  
It wasn`t until later that Hermione had informed me that they weren`t used to seeing an elf here in England, other than of course the poor little house elves. But those creatures were almost as far away from me in race as it could get. They were more animals than anything.

When we got home, I instantly picked up on hushed voices from the kitchen. They were to quiet for me to catch the words but I could make out Lord Celeborn`s strong voice and Albus as well but the rest were unfamiliar and meshed into eachother in my ears.  
Mrs. Weasley immediatly ushered us up towards the upper floors as Mr. Weasley his oldest son Bill headed for the kitchen, but no one got any far before Celeborn appeared suddenly on the first landing, scaring the whole lot of them and leaving them gasping for the breath that had left their lungs. Mr. Weasley and Bill quickly excused themselves and continued on.

"Legolas, come with me" he said and put a hand out to me. I looked down on the bags I held in my arms and hesitated, but soon found my hands free and Mrs. Weasley once again ushering the children upstairs.  
With a smile that was gladly returned, I took the outstretched hand and let myself be pulled towards the stairs. A kiss was placed on the top of my head as I passed Celeborn and we both took the stairs down to the basement and into the warmly lit kitchen.

Sitting around the table were Albus and Sirius along with those that had been with us in Diagon Alley, the exception of Mrs. Weasley of course, as well as Tonks, Remus, Professor McGonagall and some man I did not recognise. But his greasy black hair that hung like curtains around his face, and his all-black attire did nothing to make me trust him at once. So unlike the beaming and colorful Tonks who sat beside him.

"Ah Legolas" Albus beamed and stood up, walking around the table to grab my hands in his aged ones. "Did you have fun in Diagon Alley, lots and lots to see I presume? A lot of exciting new things, a whole new experience for you to put on your list!"  
He had an odd, almost knowing, glint in his eyes and my mind couldn`t help but stray back to the night some days ago now. I do have a lot to experience, and i am still young, at least in contrast to the long years of wisdom Lord Celeborn has.

"Come, sit down" I was lead over to the table to sit beside Bill, who scooted down a the bench a little to give me more room, and on Celeborn`s left hand. Albus went back to his place on the other side of the table, directly in front of me but didn`t sit down.  
"We were discussing your stay at Hogwarts actually, and your part in this dreadful play, so to speak" Albus chuckled a little but continued speaking in serious tones, even if his eyes were still twinkling.

"You must use great caution and be aware on all times of the," he stopped as he must have seen me glance at Celeborn, who didn`t raise his eyes from the parchment in front of him. "Are you aware of the dangers your job here can bring, Legolas?" Albus asked softly and I flicked my eyes back to him, then to every occupant in the room, landing on Mrs. Weasley who had entered the kitchen moments before and was stood shaking her head and clutching the apron around her waist in tight fists.

"I will not let you conceal his true appereance for the sake of normalcy" Lord Celeborn was talking with a strong voice, but it sounded almost forced and had an almost visible, hard edge to it. The sound made shivers go up and down my spine.  
"That is out of the question, we will not fool these people with clever tricks and enchantments!"

There was a long silence and I let my eyes wander, to take in the various expressions on the faces of those present. Most seemed to be undecided, whether they agreed with Celeborn or not was hard to tell, but some wore looks of disapproval and one, the black-haired man, had a look of indifference.  
"I understand how you feel about this Lord Celeborn, I really do. But you see elves, High- Elves that is, are not common in the wizarding world and certainley not in the muggle world. It would draw to much attention" Albus said, finally making me understand what exactly they were discussing.

They wanted to hide my apperance as an elf? Not do I know what that entails and neither do I have any wish to be a part of it. It sounds almost barbaric to me, to hide ones true self behind a face not your own!  
I looked to Celeborn for answers, hoping for him to convince them to just leave me be.

"For your safety, they want to mask your apperance. Hide your ears and conceal your glow, both in eyes and body, so as to make you more like a man, not an elf" he said and I could hear his distaste for the idea in his voice, see the gears turning in his mind through his silver eyes.  
"Sen tîr?" I asked with a weak voice, I did not want it to be true. For them to lower my glow, to conceal the light of the Eldar, the very epitome of my existence. I would not allow it.

Celeborn did not answer me, instead he turned again to Albus and looked him straight in the eye. He rose to his greatest height and when he spoke his voice was so cold and cordial even my eyes widened.  
"You will not lay a hand on him, I tell you. You will not tamper with neither the light of the Eldar nor the beauty of the elven prince of Eryn Lasgalen!"

There was a stunned silence as my heart rose at the love and pride in Celeborn`s voice, love for elves, for his people, for me. A clearing of a troat and some awkward shuffling further down the bench lead me to believe that right at this moment, more than one person in this room, be it man or woman, were quite frightened by Lord Celeborn.

"Very well. Meant no offence, Lord Celeborn. We are only concerned for Prince Legolas safety. You see the Ministry, they do not take, not everyone of course my apologies Arthur" Albus paused in his explanation to salute Mr. Weasley.  
"But the Ministry do not take lightly to those that are.. different from themselves. They all but ban most be it werewolf, vampire or squib from having any contact of any sort with the majority of the wizarding community, and elves i am afraid, would fall under that category."

Again there was a silence, but the Celeborn stood, picking up some of the parchments in front of him. He waited until he had pushed his chair back under the table and was standing properly again before speaking. "We will talk more about that at a later time, Albus. I will study these papers and get back to you with my decision in a few days."  
He nodded to the rest of the table at-a-large and walked out of the room, leading me with a hand on my shoulder.

The silence was thick around us on the walk up the stairs to the first landing and further up the winding staircase. It continued as we reached our room.  
"You should go to sleep Legolas, you have had a tiring day and what you heard down there can`t have done you any good" it was the only thing he said to me before turning to the window where he stood for the rest of the night as far as I remember.

And onward the almost cold silence from him stretched. For days only words of greeting and polite questions were passed between us, as he refused to let me in on his thoughts.  
It was now the day before we were set to leave for Hogwarts, and it was taking a toll on me. Neither the twins constant teasing of their younger brother, nor the reassuring messages from Lady Galadriel, could put a smile on my face and I knew he had noticed.  
What puzzled me was how he would always kiss my forehead and stroke my hair at times he knew I needed it, but he would still not talk to me. Something must really bother him, and somehow I don`t think it was what had been discussed that day in the kitchen.

* * *

Tada!! I wasn`t late:D  
Some notes for this chapter:

Translation:

Sen tîr?: Is this true?

And when I say cold and cordial "his voice was so cold and cordial" I mean cold and powerful... I realised there was different meanings for the word _cordial_ so thought i should explain if some didn`t quite get it...

OH!! and I KNOW that Bill isn`t there but I love him and I might need him for later so I`m changing some things and I say he`s there!!

**Review people please!!!** **Oh and I wondered if someone know of a _nickname_ I could use on Legolas, like Arwen`s Evening Star or Evenstar... that`s correct right?!**


	6. Authors note

**Author`s note**

Okay so I am having a little problem that all writers get at some point, writersblock!

That means I will not be writing any (that will be posted) in a while.

Plus I have realised that… I don`t really like the way I write my stories. I know I can be really poetic when I write, those are the ones that I actually like… but none of that has come out in my stories here:(

This came to me like a bullet to the brains from a comment from Just a Fan, **Thank you!!**

So saying that, I am going to try and write privately, try different styles of: description, speech, thought and patterns (if you kow what I mean by that last one:p)

Some of it may be to the two stories I have up and writing on,

Black, what threacherous thoughts

and,

Silver pools of knowledge.

So no updates for a while…sorry!! BUT hopefully my writing will take a turn for the better when I`m done in my little hole that I have so unfourtunatley dug my self into…

**Love and many hugs from whenineternal!!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Silver****pools****of****knowledge****by****whenineternal****  
**_by__whenineternal_

**Chapter 5**

Unable to sleep, I find myself seeking the library long after night has fallen on Grimmauld Place. The stairs are cold under my bare feet, and it is a relief when I take the last step and touch the carpeted floor of the lower landing.

Low noises seep up from the kitchen and I take extra caution when opening the door, they are all so prone to creaking in this old house.

During our stay here, Mrs. Weasley must have noticed me spending a lot of time in this library, often accompanied by Hermione, as the room is now almost void of dirt and the dust that comes with years of abandon.

The door creak just a little bit as I open it, but there is no change in the noise from the floor below. I wonder who else is up at this time of night.

Thinking no more of it, I step into the pitch black darkness of the room, manouvering easily to the small table beside the deep, worn down leather chair.

Instead of lighting any candles I choose to sit in the dark, it is comforting in a way that it reminds me of when I used to sit in my fathers office, watching him work.

Now when there is nothing to see I can imagine, make the room into whatever I want.

It seems only moments later that my imagined world shatters around me with the opening of the door, the flickering flame of a vax candle burning my eyes.

"Tought I heard something", I recognise that voice belonging to the lord of the house, Sirius Black.

He is not my favourite person in this household, and I feel slightly disappointed.

Celeborn was not in our room when I left.

"Oh, it's you" is what he says when he spots me. I would be offended, but it is clear that the man is half asleep and probably not all there.

Instead of saluting lazily and leaving, as I believed he would, Sirius closes the door after himself and falls rather graclessly into the hard leather divan, heaving a great sigh.

I keep my eyes on him, away from the candle, and when he raises his eyes to meet mine it is almost like he is forcing himself to keep them from dropping back down to the floor. Is he afraid of me?

No, I have never instilled fear in anyone, not even my enemies, however few there has been. Could it be that maybe he is cautious of me because of Celeborn?

"He is rather protective of you" he finally speaks and my thoughts are confirmed. His eyes flitter away from mine and back before they drop to gaze thoughtfully at the ground.

I can see him clearly in the low light, though I doubt he can see more than my outline, and the frown upon his face is set deep, showing me a nearly incurable sorrow.

"You are sad" I muse.

He scoffs, mumbles something under his breath that I politley do not listen to and speaks again, this time with the air of a man long tired of living the life given to him.

"I haven`t exactly had the best life" he trails of almost uncertainly, well I wont force him to talk so I keep quiet. For another long moment there is silence, only the flickering flame of the single candle as a slight breeze, which seems constant in this house, disrupts it and the natural creaking of the old abode breaking the spell.

"You should get some sleep Legolas, a big day tomorrow," a pause, he draws a breath and says while he rises from his seat "you better be careful for there are no genuinley good people in this world, not anymore." And then he is gone. I wonder if he is aware of how much knowledge of himself he has left behind.

Excitement fills my body and makes my toes tingle, the moment I wake up. After tossing and turning for some time into the night I had finally fallen asleep a clockhour before the sun arise, and though I am still tired I feel refreshed and ready to get started.

This is what I have been waiting for and the days of staying inside this dreary and too dark house would make any elf go close to withdrawal.

A knock on my door breaks me out of my early morning daze and Mrs. Weasley`s gentle voice follows, "Legolas, are you awake?"

I push my self up and off the bed before I answer as I draw a dressing gown around me, "yes Mrs. Weasley. I will be right down."

"Oh, there is no rush Legolas. You just take your time" she chuckles and then I hear her footsteps retreating down the stairs. Somehow I have a feeling that is not the message she gave her own kids.

And I am proven correctly when I enter the basement kitchen and find it in a disarray of flying toast and nearly spilled beverages. It is like I see a head topped with red wherever I look, except for at the very end of the table as there are two raven heads occupying that part.

I feel Sirius eyes on me for a short moment and of course he would remember our little conversation, if it could even be called that. Oddly enough, no one else seem to have noticed me yet which is a relief as they have been so prone to stopping every movement for a split second before moving on whenever they do.

Honestly it gets quite irritating in the long run.

I silently make my way over to the farside of the long table and slowly settle into a seat not so far from Harry, gathering my long robes around me carefully so as not to rumple them.

Harry seems to be so caught up in his whispered conversation with his godfather that he does not notice me even as I lean past him to speak with the twins who more plopped than anything, down on the bench on the other side of the table shortly after noticing me.

For all the books I have been given by not only and Hermione but some of the aurors who have passed through here as well, these two have given me perhaps the most useful information of this new world.

Oh my, I am truly becoming more and more like the Noldor twins.

I hope for the sanity of all races that my friends from home will always remain ignorant of their formidable counterparts.

My excitement is doused not even an hour later as I realize Celeborn will not be there to say goodbye. The chaos that comes with what sounds like a dozen kids preparing to leave for school continues all throughout breakfast, up the stairs to do some last minute packing and back down the winding staircases and into the hallway where the screams of Lady Black join the ruckus. All this noise is really starting to hurt my ears.

I take one last look around me, hoping that Celeborn will somehow jump out from a dark corner with a good explanation for his absence. Alas, that is but a fool's hope, and my father taught me better than that. It is with a sigh that I follow my group out into the sunlight that I have been deprived of for what feels like centuries. The wind is quiet today and the sky is clear of any rainclouds, allowing the sun to lay it's rays upon us, and for a moment I stand still with my face lifted towards the heavens, and I feel like singing at the warmth that flows through me. When I lower my head the other's are waiting for me a little up ahead on the sidewalk and I feel my cheeks heat with a light pink blush. The looks of awe on their faces are making me a little uncomfortable. Alastor Moody clears his troat before hitting the twins lightly on their backs, first Fred then a little harder on George to get their feet working. I can't help but laugh a little, politely hiding it behind a hand, as the two blush and continue with nudging eachother as they walk behind the auror.

The large dome-shaped inside of Kings Cross Station is impressive on it's own, but I am admittedly more facinated by how so many people manage to work around eachother almost seamlessly. Living in a forest for as many years as I have, large closed-off space is not a concept I am familiar with so the almost suffocating atmosphere is a new phenomenon. The others scurry around me, pulling me along and there is suddenly a hand before my eyes and the feeling of passing through mud, thick and slowing all movement, and I can see again. The scene before me is alike but yet completeley different from the previous one. There is at least just as many people bustling around on the platform but the loud voices and hundreds of children and adults are joined by the screeching of an owl here and there and several other unintelligible noises. The large red train is spewing white steam and a loud whistle sounds as I am pushed along.

The step up into the train marks the first step towards an uncertain future in this strange new world.

'Bout time I posted something….


End file.
